This Perfect Moment
by GotMyNameInLights
Summary: High school students Sherlock Holmes and John Watson walk home together. Adoreableness ensues. Johnlock! :)


"Hey Sherlock! I bet you can't knock me off of here!" Oh, there John goes again. Lately, he has been obsessed with these stupid little competitions. I don't know why I keep encouraging him. Yesterday, we played "I bet you can't get my phone out of my pocket." Good God, WHY?!

We are currently walking home from school. We are both seniors at our high school. Just thought I'd let you know. Not that that is pertinent to what is happening right now. It's snowing very hard, and I have turned my coat collar up against the wind. We had stopped by the wall of a bank that we figured out blocked the wind. I had taken out my phone to text Lestrade really fast. He had asked me to come see his football practice today after school, but honestly I had no interest, especially when John had said we could walk home together if we were leaving at the same time.

_You didn't even notice I didn't go to your practice did you? –SH_

_**Um, Sherlock, a bit busy right now. We'll pick this up later, ok?**_

_You're making out with Rose, aren't you? –SH_

Rose (short for Rosery, don't ask me why) is the head cheerleader at our high school. She is beautiful, with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. Lestrade had been trying to get in her pants for weeks.

_**Yeah, a little bit! I'll talk to you later! Bye!**_

Oh, Lestrade, I thought. You truly are hopeless. Clearly he hadn't seen the promise ring on her finger. It symbolized that she made a pact with God to stay a virgin until she is married. Lestrade is going to have to chase her for a LONG time.

"Well, Sherlock?! I'm not getting any younger!" John taunted. He is standing on one of the parking lot barriers like it's a balance beam. "Come on, Sherlock! Just grab my arm and see if you can pull me off!" Oh good lord, he is never going to stop, is he? I grab his wrist (I try to tell myself that I didn't feel his pulse quicken when my fingers touched his skin) and pull. Hmm. How did he stay on the barrier? I try again, harder this time. Still nothing. Fine. Time to play dirty.

"Oh, John?" I say in the most sing-song voice I can muster. He has been focused on the side of the building this entire time. He turns to face me, turning his feet in the process. "Hmm?" Without so much as a warning, I kick my leg out, hook it around the back of John's knee, and pull towards me. John comes tumbling off the barrier and directly into my chest. We both stumble backwards into the wall of the bank and land with an audible _thud _as my back hits it. His hands hit the wall on opposite sides of my neck, and we look at each other. John starts to smirk, and so do I. We both start laughing so loud that the entire neighborhood could probably hear us.

After we wind down from our laughing fit, we look at each other. Not as we had before. We actually **look**. It is the first time I've ever looked at John like this before, and I'll be damned if I let this opportunity pass by. But, despite the elevated pulse, I have no idea if John likes me like that. I have for quite some time, but I don't know if he feels the same way. And that is when I realize that he hasn't moved yet, and is looking directly into my eyes.

Gently, I wrap one of my hands around his waist and pull him a little closer to me. He still isn't moving. I'll take that as a green light. My other hand cups his cheek, and I move in, barely touching my lips to his. It is then that I feel John's arms wrap up and around my neck, pulling me closer. John is deepening our kiss. Our lips move in a glorious rhythm, back and forth against each other, completely in-sync. His lips feel exactly how I always thought they would. A little chapped, but with essences of the chocolate-hazelnut tea that I know is his favorite lingering around the edges. This moment is perfect, I think, or as close to a perfect moment as you can get in this crazy, bloodthirsty world. I wouldn't trade it for anything. That much I am certain of.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to ask, do you want me to get more into the story of this (expand the story, if you will, maybe do some awesome flashback stuff!). Do you want me to continue it? Let me know! Make sure to review! It's what keeps me going! :) ~Cheylock**_


End file.
